federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
X (chapter)
Overview = }} "X" is the first chapter of the of , written sometime in 2011 by . ;Summary :An anomaly sends , and Dr. into an alternate reality where the is ruled by a man called X and a renegade Klingon named . Kirk and crew set off to free the human race from the reign of the evil X and to try to get back to their own reality before it's too late... , stardate 2259.41. We are investigating an near the . So far, there are no signs of...}} 's log is interrupted by , who tells him that ship's sensors are detecting a high surge of energy being emitted by the anomaly, heading right for the . Kirk calls and tells to get them away from the anomaly. Scotty tells him that he's trying, but his attempts are in vain. Kirk is shocked to see his hand begin to disappear. Act I Kirk, Spock, and Dr. wake up, finding themselves no longer on the Enterprise. McCoy comments that their location looks very much like . Kirk recalls the last thing that happened before he blacked out was the Enterprise being hit by an energy surge. McCoy then points out ahead of them. Jim tells them they should try to get to Starfleet Headquarters to discover what has happened. When they reach the entrance of Starfleet Headquarters, they are greeted by some security guards who ask if they are part of a cleanup crew. Kirk says that they are, but the head guard asks to see his ID. Kirk quickly lies to cover up the fact that they don't have any IDs with them, saying that "the admiral" has called for them. When asked which admiral he is referring to, Spock replies, "Admiral Perry." The head guard seems to have no knowledge of who Perry is, but at that moment, McCoy, who has been trying to get Kirk's attention the entire time, calls out his name quite loudly. Kirk asks what he's been trying to say, and McCoy mentions that there was an accident inside that they needed to attend to. The head guard tells them that he would have been notified if there had been an accident, and that the three of them are "a bunch of fakes." He warns them to leave immediately, and he will forget about their encounter. Act II Instead of leaving, the trio searches for another way inside. Spock locates an air duct that leads into the facility, and they crawl through it. Inside, they encounter Scotty, or rather an alternate version of him. This one asks how they escaped from prison for attempting to stand up to X, who has recently seized control of the entire planet. Scotty was put to work cleaning up after X's forces attacked and destroyed . Spock, having assessed the situation, concludes that he, Kirk, and McCoy have been thrown into an from their own. After Spock quells Kirk and McCoy's doubts about his theory, Kirk decides that they must find and confront X to know the truth. Before they can do anything, the guards from before show up. When Kirk asks to speak with X, the guards tell him that only is permitted to see him. Kirk then requests to be taken to Kardok, and the guards agree. Act III The guards present Kirk, Spock, and McCoy to Kardok, who inquires as to who they are. Kirk offers his name, and then demands to meet with X. Kardok laughs, stating that he is the only one who can meet face to face with him. The lead guard, named Tommy Angelo, amends that, revealing that he is actually X's personal bodyguard. Kardok is shocked at this revelation, having believed himself to be the only one X allowed in his presence. Kirk once again asks to see X, but Angelo tells him that will be impossible. Just then, however, X enters the room. X asks what Kirk wishes to speak to him about. Kirk then questions his motives for attacking Starfleet and conquering Earth, to which X replies that he wishes to unite the entire Alpha Quadrant under his sovereign rule. X quickly loses patience with their questions and tells Angelo to escort them out, but Kirk refuses to leave. He signals to Spock, who uses a on one of the guards. - References = Characters # # # #Tommy Angelo #Samara Johnson # #X Referenced only #Perry Unnamed *Unnamed Humans }} Starships # Locations # # #Starfleet Headquarters Referenced only #Alpha Quadrant Other references * *Klingon *''petaQ'' * - Appendices = Log entries *[[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (Alternate timelines)#Investigating the anomaly|Captain's log, USS Enterprise]] Continuity Background and trivia *This chapter was never published on , but it can be read here on the wiki. *The original title was "Star Trek: X". It was changed to simply "X" when the story was added to the wiki. }} |-| Read chapter = Navigation Category:Chapters